In recent years, a digital still camera has been utilized rapidly. In the case in which photographing is carried out by means of the digital still camera, an image can be managed as data and modification and the like can be performed easily. For example, image data can easily give the fact that a dark image can be modified to be brighter and the color of the sky can be bluer for beauty.
Such a processing has widely been utilized as an image processing. If image data to be input is subjected to a processing, new image data are obtained and are overwritten in an original storage region.